Late Night Kisses
by Kh2os
Summary: Takes place in Samurai: Ultimate Duel. Jayden and Antonio's first kiss happens


**Disclaimer: I do not own power rangers samurai. Saban and Nick does. If I owned them, there would have been more Jaytonio. Criticism is appreciated. This is unbeta'd. First power rangers fic. Also first one shot that isn't porn. **

**Late Night Kiss **

Jayden splashed water onto his face. His heart was pounding in his chest, partly from sparring with Kevin and also some fear of tomorrow's duel. He reached for the towel and patted his face dry. He heard his bedroom door slide open and then soft footsteps across the floor. He could feel when his visitor was close to him. Mike called it his spidey sense, which Jayden hated. He didn't like being referred to as a spider. Jayden continued to rub at his face, not yet wanting to turn around and face him.

"Are you going to try and convince me not to fight?" Jayden asked, his voice muffled by the towel. He placed it back on the rack, rumpled and half falling off. For the first time ever, he made no move to adjust it.

"I know better."

Jayden turned to face Antonio. He was leaning up against the door frame watching Jayden. For the first time ever, he found that he couldn't read Antonio's face. He moved to push pass him, taking off his training clothes, in search of pajamas. Antonio turned and watched him.

"I have no choice."

Jayden wonders if he is trying to convince Antonio or himself, maybe both.

"I know Jay. Remember? I was there." He sounds patient, like he knows something that Jayden doesn't.

Jayden doesn't answer, just lays out a red shirt. He can still feel Antonio's gaze and a part of him feels self conscious. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Antonio was moving, stopping at Jayden's desk to look at the pictures. One of his parents, and one of the team. Jayden shoved the shirt on and moved to stand beside Antonio.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. You're the best. Poor Deker is going to suffer a major ego bust after you defeat him."

Jayden felt a smile tug at his lips, but it was gone just as quickly.

"If things go bad tomorrow, you and the team will need to keep going."

Antonio sighs. "Jay," he says with the same patient tone, as if he was talking to a toddler.

"The only thing that is going to happen tomorrow is you kicking Deker's ass, and then we celebrate with barbeque."

"Antonio..."

"No!"

He doesn't shout it but it comes out strong and forced. Antonio turned to face him, his hands landing on Jayden's shoulders.

"Jayden, everything has to be okay." Antonio's hands tighten, and that comforts Jayden in a weird way.

"Deker said no interferences, and that means you have to be okay. If you're not and I interfere then who knows what would happen."

Jayden was shocked. Antonio's eyes were gazing brightly at him, something unknown to Jayden seemed to fill him.

He nodded and Antonio's grip on his shoulder's lessened slightly.

"Besides," Antonio continued. "I'm not giving you up."

Before Jayden had a chance to ask what he meant, Antonio had pulled him towards him and was kissing him.

Jayden froze for a few seconds, a harsh press of lips against his. Then Jayden gasped and the kiss became entirely different. Jayden felt Antonio's lips move against his, and he hesitantly responded. Antonio tasted like mint and tea and something even more intoxicating. Antonio pulled slightly back, and Jayden chased after him.

His arms went around Antonio pulling him against him. He could feel Antonio's heart pounding underneath his shirt, and he knew his heart was echoing the same beat. Antonio's hands moved to cup Jayden's face, angling for better access. Antonio's lips were soft against his and Jayden knew that if were to ever kiss another person, they would pale in comparison to Antonio. After a couple of minutes, their kisses turned chaste, before Antonio pulled away completely.

They were both breathing hard, and Antonio's eyes seemed blacker, and his hair was moussed from Jayden's fingers. Jayden knew he looked the same, he could feel a stirring in his stomach. A cross between butterflies and nausea.

"You need to rest."

Antonio said as he stepped out of Jayden's arms and started for the door. He turned back to Jayden. Their eyes meeting. Jayden felt cold from the loss of Antonio's body heat.

"I believe in you." With that Antonio left Jayden.

Later as Jayden laid on his bed, he knew without a doubt that he was going to win tomorrow. For now he had an even greater reason to fight for his life.


End file.
